


After Hours

by Mykael



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fast Food, M/M, Siblings, Vigilantism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22435558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mykael/pseuds/Mykael
Summary: After a long night on patrol, Dick and his brothers make a stop at Bat Burger. Family Fluff ensues.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 144





	After Hours

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** One (or more) of the batfam goes to a 24 hour Bat Burger after a long night of patrol at like 5AM
> 
> Just a little prompt I was given to sort of help get the creative juices flowing again. The Winter Months always take a huge toll on me. Because they suck. Is it Spring yet? >:|

“God damn. Helluva night,” Jason muttered, stretching his arms a little as he, Dick, Tim and Damian made their way back to the Batmobile. Batman had gone off planet on a League Mission four nights ago, leaving the city in the care of his sons. Naturally, Dick took charge, though as per usual, Jason had been doing his own thing. At least until tonight, when his own investigation collided with the other three's. “I call shotgun,” Jason called, jumping into the passenger's seat, while Dick hopped into the Driver's seat.

“Go for it. I'm too tired to care,” Tim responded, joining Damian in the back.

“It's because your sleeping habits are atrocious, Drake,” Damian snapped haughtily.

“Alright, alright, no arguing! We've been up all night, we're sore, we're achy--”

“And fucking hungry,” Jason put in, to which Dick gave a curt nod.

“So there's no point in fighting with each other,” Dick finished, firing up the Batmobile and peeling away from what was left of the warehouse. “But Jason, was it _really_ necessary to blow up that warehouse? I mean, really?” Dick asked, peeling off his domino and throwing a glance in Jason's direction. Jason sighed as he pulled off his helmet, raking a hand through his hair.

“Uh, yeah? Did you not see the epic fuckton of weapons and drugs they had stored in that place? I did everyone a favor,” Jason replied, flashing a grin.

“How the hell did blowing that place up do _anyone_ a favor?!” Tim asked incredulously. Jason turned in his seat and glared at Tim.

“I saved the GCPD the manual labor of not having to carry all that shit out of there, _and_ I made sure no dirty cops could take advantage of it. It's a win-win. I like to keep things simple,” Jason answered, smug grin adoring his face as he put his hands behind his head and leaned back in his seat.

“Tt, only in your mind, Todd, could blowing things up be 'simple'. It's sloppy,” Damian replied. Jason cracked open one eye and snorted.

“You're just pissed because you didn't think of it, pipsqueak.”

“What'd you just call me, Todd?!” Damian snarled.

“Enough!” Dick shouted. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I swear, I feel like the only adult around here.” Jason let out a burst of laughter.

“You? An adult? The grown ass man who still sings along to Disney songs!” Jason teased. Dick flashed an offended look.

“There is _nothing_ wrong with that!” Dick retorted, eyes back on the road as he turned a corner, heading for the city limits.

“As if you have room to talk, Jason. You still sneak into the Opera House, trying to keep it a secret, as if we haven't figured out that you're a theater nerd,” Tim put in, arms crossed over his chest. Jason turned in his seat and pointed at Tim.

“The word you're looking for is 'thespian', you uncultured swine! And I don't 'sneak' to keep it a secret,” Jason answered, sitting in his seat properly again “I just don't like paying their ridiculous ticket prices. Why do that when you can sneak in and watch for free?” Dick sighed again and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Really, Jay? You know you could just come with us, right?” he asked. Jason shrugged.

“Maybe. But where's the fun in that?”

“Both of you shut up. You're giving me a migraine,” Damian snorted.

“Ooh, a Migraine. That's a big word for you,” Tim jabbed. Damian growled, while Jason snickered, which earned a glare from Dick.

“Are you guys even listening--” Dick started, looking at them both in the rear view mirror.

“Dick, stop here!” Jason demanded, pointing to a Batburger nearby. Dick glanced in the direction Jason was pointing, and even Damian and Tim stopped bickering for a moment to look. Dick pressed his domino mask on, just to be safe, and glanced over at Jason, who'd put a domino on himself.

“Huh. When did they open a 24 hour Batburger?” Dick asked.

“It's been here for like, three weeks. Now stop. I'm hungry,” Jason answered. Dick glanced at the clock and shook his head.

“It's almost five in the morning, Jason. Let's just go back to the manor, and--”

“Dick, stop at Bat Burger, or I'm gonna put Nair in your shampoo,” Jason cut in. Dick glared at him, then turned toward Bat Burger, grumbling under his breath. “That's what I thought. Relax, I got this one. I've got cash on me.”

“Where'd you get it? A drug deal?” Tim asked with a snort. Jason flipped him off.

“Maybe I did. What's it to you?” Jason retaliated. Tim opened his mouth to speak, but was silenced by a quick glare from Dick. Jason jumped out of the car before the Batmobile came to a full stop, padding toward the building. He turned, walking backwards and said to the others “relax, I'm buying! Let me guess, an IV Drip of coffee for you, Red?” Jason teased. Tim flipped him off and followed after him, with Damian and Dick in tow.

The four of them immediately got an assortment of different looks, from surprised to weird. From the few civilians that were there, to the workers, but they were all used to it by now. It wasn't the first time they'd showed up at a Fast Food restaurant in full costume.

“Hey, anyone home?” Jason teased the cashier, waving a hand in his face. As if snapped out of a spell, the blonde woman glanced at the four of them in turn.

“Uh, yes, can I take your order?” she asked politely.

“Don't worry, Red Hood's nicer in person than he seems on TV,” Nightwing put in, flashing a smile, making the woman blush a little. “Can I get a KGBLT Meal with a Bat-Soda?”

“Yeah, gimme a Batburger Deluxe, with bacon, hold the mayo, with Jokerized fries,” Hood ordered. He glanced over at Red Robin with a smirk, who shoved him out of the way and glared back.

“Just give me the Night-Wings--” Red Robin started, ignoring the snickers from behind him “and a large coffee.”

“Figured,” Hood muttered, grunting when Red Robin elbowed him in the side.

“A 'Not Poison Ivy' Salad and a Bat-Soda,” Robin put simply. The woman hesitated for a moment, but then put in the order.

“Alright, for here or to go?” she asked. The four of them exchanged a few glances.

“To go,” Nightwing answered. It took only five minutes for their orders to be put together, in which time they bickered a little and teased each other, of course, mostly ignoring the stares they got from both the staff and the civilians. As soon as their orders were ready, though, they made their way out of the restaurant, opting to dine on the roof of the place.

“Not a bad way to end a shitty night,” Jason commented, legs dangling over the edge of the roof as he ate some of his fries.

“Shitty? That's putting it mildly,” Tim put in, sipping his coffee. “Though I suppose it could have been worse.”

“Yeah, we all could have _died_ ,” Jason added with a grin, earning a collective groan from the other three. Jason chuckled in amusement at their reaction, taking a bite of his burger.

“Jason, when are you going to stop with the death jokes?” Dick asked, exasperated as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

“When it stops being funny.”

“It stopped being funny a long time ago,” Tim chimed in.

“Correction, it was never funny,” Damian added.

“That's because you guys don't have a sense of humor,” Jason replied, finishing off his meal. He sipped his soda and glanced around at his brothers, then laid back on the roof with his hands behind his head. “At the risk of sounding like Dick--”

“What's wrong with that?” Dick asked, arching an eyebrow, but Jason ignored him.

“This wasn't so bad. We should do it more often.”

“You're right, that _did_ sound like Dick,” Tim replied, giggling a bit. Jason sighed and rolled his eyes.

“Jesus, you're going to hold that over my head now, aren't you?”

“You bet.”

“What's wrong with that?!” Dick repeated again, a little more forcefully. Jason sighed and sat up, patting Dick on the shoulder.

“We all have our own thing. Tim's a fucking nerd who doesn't know how to take care of himself--”

“Accurate,” Damian put in.

“Fuck off,” Tim snapped.

“--Damian is the spawn of Satan.”

“Also accurate,” Tim snickered.

“Go to hell, Drake.”

“--I'm an unrepentant asshole--”

“Finally something we can agree on, Todd.”

“--and you're a huge sap who loves sentimental family shit.”

“I still fail to see what's wrong with that,” Dick replied. Jason hummed softly for a moment, then sighed.

“...I guess not.”

“Do my ears deceive me, or did Jason just--” Tim started to teased, but Jason sat up and pointed at Tim.

“Shut your mouth, Drake, or I'll put you in a headlock and shave you bald.”

“I'll lend you my boot knife, in that case,” Damian chimed in.

“Guys, guys!” Dick called, getting between the two of them.

“Relax Goldie, we're just having a go at each other. It's what family does or some shit, right?” Dick sighed and shook his head.

“Would it kill you, just once, to admit you love each other?”

“Yes,” Tim, Jason and Damian all said in unison.


End file.
